Our Adventure
by Chechizme
Summary: Logan, Kathy,and I are known for having some crazy adventure in fictional worlds. Let's see what happens when the three of us get caught in Stephenie Meyer's world of vampires and other mystical creatures.
1. We're not in North Carolina anymore

**I only own me and my friends…nothing else…for now. This tale is set some time between New Moon and Eclipse. So enjoy it. You may get a good laugh out of it. **

Logan, Kathy, and Michelle were waiting outside the Sea-Tac airport for Logan's cousin.

"He does know that our flight came in_ today_, doesn't he?" Kathy said jokingly.

She hit Kathy on the arm and winced. "Ow. Yeah, he does. Maybe he's running late because theres traffi-. Oh there he is," she exclaimed.

Logan's cousin pulled up to the curb in his Jaguar. He recieved some envious looks about the car and even more drooling looks from girls as he stepped out of the car. Kathy and Michelle had never seen Nick before, but Logan wasn't kidding when she told them that he had money and got alot of double glances.

"Logan," he said happily as he ran over to his favorite cousin. He picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you shorty." He began to laugh. "You still haven't grown any?"

Michelle, Kathy, and Logan's cousin all broke out into fits of laughter. Logan put a pouty face on. ". Thanks guys," she said sarcastically.

Nick pulled Logan into a hug. "C'mon cuz, I'm just messing with you. I have missed you so much."

Logan huffed. "I've missed you too."

He smile down at her. "That's my girl." He looked at the three girls before speaking again. "Ok before we all go out to party, I've something to tell you guys. My boss told me that I have to work today and part of tomorrow. So you three are going to be home alone today," the girls' faces feel before he could finish his sentence," or you could go and chill out on the beach since you've been on that plane for about three hours."

"Beach!" The three girls chorused.

Nick left the three teenage girls at La Push First Beach. "Bye, girls!" He called from his car.

"Bye," the three southern chicklets called.

As he drove away, the girls took in the scenery before them. The sun wasn't shining, but it was kinda warm. The waves were somewhat calm and kinda menacing. It was a pretty awesome view. Everywhere they looked, they saw people with tans. Logan, with her white skin, stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Seriously?! What the freakin' heck?" She shouted. "I have to be the palest person here! Ok, back in North Carolina it wasn't as bad, but here I look like a freakin' alien!"

Michelle and Kathy laughed at Logan. They both knew that she would react like this from the moment they saw the people on the beach. Unlike their friend, Michelle and Kathy looked like they were from this place.

The eldest of the three, Michelle, smiled her bright, white smile. "C'mon, Logan. Let's go up to that store up there," she pointed, "and I'll buy you something."

When they got to the store and went inside it, a women in the thirties was behind the counter. When she heard the bell at the door go off, she turned toward it. "Hello, there."

"Hi," the girls said back to the lady. Katherine and Logan walked around the store while Michelle went up to the counter to look around.

"I've never seen you around here. Are you new to La Push?" the lady asked Michelle as she looked around.

"Yes, ma'am. The three of us are from North Carolina. We are here on vacation." Michelle pointed to Kathy and Logan who were looking at some beach glass on one of the shelves. "That's my sister Kathy and my friend Logan. I'm Michelle," she extended her hand toward the woman.

"I'm Sue Clearwater," she said as she shook Michelle's hand. "So do you girls know your way around here?"

"No, ma'am," Kathy said as she and Logan walked towards her and Michelle. "Michelle, we found some stuff that we could take as souvenirs."

Her sister nodded towards her.

"Well if you ever need a guide around this place, you should tell me. I know some nice kids who wou-" she was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Hey, Sue," the voices said together. The girls looked up towards the door and what they saw at the door caused the girls' jaws to drop, metaphorically of course. The guys, you couldn't call them boys, at the door looked at the girls and smiled.

There were three guys facing them. The first one who was standing in front of his two friends like he was leading them was the biggest out of all of them. He was very muscular; he was bigger than any oher guy the girls had ever seen. He had short black hair and dark eyes to match. His smile was one that made Michelle's look petty. He didn't wear a shirt; only cut off shorts.

The boy on his right looked nothing like him. This guy was muscular but a bit more lean than his two friends. He wasn't as tall as the first guy, but he was still pretty tall for a guy. He, also, had really dark and short hair to match his dark eyes.

The third boy seemed a bit more boyish compared to the other two boys. He had a round face with a cute smile. He, like his two friends, had short black hair and dark eyes. He was more muscular than the second guy, but not as much than the first. From the look on his face, it seemed like was taking an interest in Logan.

That little fact didn't surprise Michelle or Kathy. Every guy seemed to take an interest in Logan.

"Girls, these are the three guys I was going to tell you about. That's Jacob," she pointed to the biggest one,"Embry," to the lean one, "and Quil," to the last one. She looked up at the boys. "Guys, this is Michelle, Kathy and Logan. They are from out of town and I was wondering if you would be interested in showing them around the area some time."

The biggest one, Jacob, spoke up. "Yeah, we can do that. We just got to talk to Sam to see if he will give us some time off."

Sue nodded her head at them. Jacob looked at her like he was trying to tell her something with his eyes. The girls noticed this, but didn't say anything.

Just then, Logan's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, cuz," Nick said through the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Logan notice Quil looking at he so she walked around the boys and went outside to talk on the phone.

"If you don't mind, I need you guys to pick some stuff from the store. I wanted to make you guys something special for dinner, but my boss won't let me off early enough to pick up the stuff. Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine."

He gave her a list of stuff to buy. "You sure, you don't mind?"

"No, it's cool. You are housing us on this little adventure. We might as well do something to make our accomodation easier on you," she laughed.

"Alright. Thanks, Logan. See you tonight."

"Bye," she said then hung up. The southern girl walkd back into the store to find Michelle and Jacob talking to Sue, and Kathy looking at some shell with Quil and Embry. "Michelle, Kathy, we got to stop by that store we passed on the way down here. We might want to get going."

"Alright," Michelle said. She looked over at Sue, "It was nice meeting you." Michelle turned to Jacob then. "Nice to meet you too, Jacob."

"Right back at you," he said in a throaty voice.

Kathy said her good-byes and walked towards the front door with Michelle and Logan. As the girls walked towards the border of Forks and La Push, Michelle broke the silence.

"Definitely have never seen guys like that back in Charlotte."

"Nope," Katherine said.

_At the Store_

"Ok, so what did your cousin say he needed?"

She gave them a list of stuff to buy. "How about this? Michelle, you go get the chicken, and Kathy and I will get the pasta, ok?"

"That's cool with me," the tall girl said. Michelle meandered towards the meat section. Standing in front of the chicken, was a girl that almost challenged Logan in white skin and gave Michelle a run for her money when it came to chocolate brown hair and eyes. "Excuse me," Michelle said softly as she tried to grab a case of chicken.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said.

"It's fine." Michelle picked up the case and turned to walk away, but she was stopped by the girl.

"Hey, have I seen you before?"

The southern girl turned towards her with a confused look on her face. "No, I'm not from around here. So, I doubt it."

"Hmm," she mused. "You remind me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it."

Michelle shrugged.

"Bella," a voice called from behind Michelle. She turned to see a boy/man with bronzish hair, gold eyes, and white skin that made Logan look like she had a tan.

He walked around Michelle, but as he did, he crinkled his nose. He then composed hsi face to kiss Bella on the forehead. "Hello," he said politely.

"Edward," the girl named Bella started," this is...oh I'm sorry. I never got your name."

"I'm Michelle;it's nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too," Edward seemed to force out.

For some odd reason, Michelle got the feeling that Edward didn't like her. The feeling made no sense simply because of the fact that she had just met him.

"Michelle," Logan called as she and Katherine walked towards her and ther other two.

Edward's nose crinkled again as Kathy blew past him to get to her sister.

"Guys,"Michelle started,"this is Edward and Bella. Edward, Bella, this is my sister Katherine and my friend Logan."

Bella extended her hand and shook both Kathy and Logan's hands.

_Bella's POV_

I shook Kathy and Logan's hands. _That was weird_, I thought, _Logan's hand is cold..almost as cold as Edward's. Katherine's on the other hand is hot..like Jake's? _

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but we should get going," Michelle said as she and the other two walked away.

I turned to Edward. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said kinda coldly. He continued to watch the girls walk away.

"I know when you are lying to me, and you are. What is wrong."

"The two girls with the brown skin, Michelle and Kathy, there's something wrong with them."

"Like what?" I asked kind of confused.

"They're werewolves;from Jacob's pack if I'm correct."

My eyes bugged out of the sockets. "What make's you say that?"

"The way they smelled and the fact that their skins where both a bit hotter than the average human temperature."

"That makes no sense though Edward. Jacob's pack can't come into this area."

A growl started to from in Edward's chest. "I know, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Alice, you and Carlisle meet me at the house. I think we may have a problem with the _mongrels_."

Michelle, Kathy and Logan were at the counter checking out the food.

"That was weird," Kathy said.

"Yeah, did either of you notice that that Edward guy kept giving me and Kathy the death glare?"

"I thought I was the only one that caught that!" Logan whispered.

Kathy tried to be the mature one. "Chicas, let's put this behind us. We are on a vacation away from out families and crazy classmates. Let's try to make the most of it."

The three girls walked out of the store and saw Edward and Bella get into a car. Bella waved at them while Edward glared, somewhat.

"Put this behind us, Katherine?" Michelle said sarcastically as the three of them walked towards Logan's cousin's house.

* * *

**Comments please! **


	2. A female werewolf?

**I don't own anyone but me and my friends…..oh well. Onward with the tale!**

**

* * *

**

Nick's house overlooked a lake. So the girls could sit on the balcony, sipping hot cocoa while enjoying the view.

"What do you think was with that guy from the store?" Logan said before she sipped some of her cocoa and burned her tongue. "Ow! Ow!" She cried.

Michelle and Katherine laughed.

"I don't know what was up with that guy." She mused for a quick second. "Edward, that was his name!"

"Very nice, sis," Kathy said sarcastically. "He seemed kinda stand-offish to you, Michelle."

The three teenage girls all nodded their heads in agreement.

_Back with the Pack_

Jacob, Quil, Embry were running around just having a good time. There was no sign of Victoria so they decided to take the day off and just chill.

Since they were all in their wolf forms they were talking telepathically.

_What did you guys think of those girls we met earlier? _Embry asked.

_Eh, the two brown skinned ones were kinda cute, but the one with the white skin was FINE! _Quil admitted.

Jacob snickered as he ran at an unnatural speed through the trees. _Quil, I've noticed something. You have interesting taste when it comes to different girls._ He continued to laugh. _I think you should stick to the girls within the tribe._

Embry barked a laugh that shook the forest. _Guys, I'm gonna change back, alright? I'm heading into Forks later if you guys want to come._

_Yeah,_ the two other boys agreed.

When they transformed back, the three of them made plans to meet at the north back of the river that led to the lake.

"See ya," Jacob said then he ran home. When he got into the house, Billy wasn't around. He was probably at Charlie's, he assumed. As soon as he walked past the phone, it rang. "Hello?" he said into it.

"Jake?" Bella said.

"Hey, Bells! How's everything going?"

"Not to bad," she said with a shake in her voice. "Umm, how's everythi-," she got cut off.

"Bell, what's going on? You've got an edge to your voice that I'm not liking."

Jacob could hear Bella let out a frustrated and calming breath. "Umm, Jake, refresh my memory. There are no female werewolves, right?"

"Of course there aren't, Bella. What would make you think that?"

Bella didn't say a word for a second. In that moment, Jacob thought she had dropped the phone or something else bad had happened. "Bella! Bella!"

"Sorry, I'm here."

"What is going on, Swan?" He didn't mean to reproach her with her surname, but that's the way it came out. He relaxed his voice for her. "Bella, I'm begging here. What is going on?"

She finally cracked. "Today at the store, I met these three girls from out of town," she admitted. "One of the girls had incredibly hot skin. It was almost as hot as yours. At first, I thought she had put her hand in the rotisserie holder, but then Edward,-" Jacob growled at the sound of Bella saying his name,"-said that she didn't smell right. He said she smelled almost like your pack does."

"That is weird. I wonder- wait, did you say three girls?" He said curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did two of them have tan skin and the other one with insanely white skin?"

"Yeah. Their names are-."

"Michelle, Kathy, and Logan," he finished for her. "Quil, Embry, and I met them."

"Do you think that the two sisters could be distantly related to the tribe?"

"I'm not sure, Bella, but now that you've told me this, my brothers and I are going to be keeping an eye out for them." Jacob was already beginning to formulate a plan just in case.

"Ok, hey I got to go. I'm in the forest by the Cullen's place. I didn't want anyone to hear me."

"All right. Bye, Bells," he said to her.

"Bye, Jake." She hung up.

Jacob took a moment to process that entire conversation. _Female werewolves? _None of the guys have ever heard of such a thing. He knew what he had to do. Jake turned and ran out of the house as fast as his legs would carry him.

_Back with the Charlotte Girls_

Michelle, Logan, and Kathy were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. "That food was amazing," Michelle said.

"It was really good," Logan agreed.

Kathy smiled and nodded her head. All of a sudden, she gasped for air and dropped the plate she was holding. Somehow, it didn't shatter.

When Logan and Michelle turnd to face Kathy, they were startled at what they found. Kathy was on the floor with her arms wrapped around her mid-section. "Ahh!" She cried. A growl formed deep in Kathy's chest.

Michelle ran to her sister while Logan ran upstairs to get what Kathy needed. "Easy, Kathy," Michelle said in her sister's ear. Her sister began to tremble beneath her. "Logan!

"I'm here," she slid into the kitchen and onto the floor. "Here!" She shouted as she handed Michelle the vial.

Michelle uncorked the bottle and poured the entire bottle into Kathy's mouth. "C'mon, sis, swallow!" She pleaded to here sister's shaking body. She knew that Kathy could hear her, partially.

After a minute or two, Kathy's shaking slowed down; then after another minute, she came to a complete stop. The color in her skin came back slowly. Her head was resting in her sister's lap. When she opened her eyes and looked into Michelle's eyes, she laughed.

"Geez, Kitty, I thought that I was going lose you. Don't scare me like that."

Logan hit Kathy's arm then looked at Michelle. "What happened?"

"It was a pre-tremor. She gets them every once in a while. I was hoping that she wouldn't get one while on this trip."

"Michelle," Kathy said weakly; her sister looked down at her and raised an eye brow. "How bad was it?"

Michelle frowned. "It was pretty bad, Kitsy. If I wasn't keeping such good record of the phases, I would've thought that you were going now." She let out a frustrated breath. "I don't want to send you home, Kathy, but you've got to be very careful. I know you can't control your spells, but you know as well as Logan and I do that there are things that trigger it. It isn't time yet, but maybe it was something else."

Kathy sat up and looked at Logan before Michelle continued. "We have got to be extra careful. We aren't in Charlotte anymore and no one knows of this condition. We haven't been able to find anyone like you, Kathy. This situation isn't one that we should be taking lightly."

"Michelle," Logan began, "don't you think that maybe you've got the timing wrong? Maybe it is tonight."

Kathy answered for her sister. "I doubt it, Lo. Even if Michelle was wrong, I would've been compltely gone, and besides, look" she pointed out the window at the dark sky. When they looked out, all they saw was a gorgeous waxing gibbous moon. They had time.

"I'm going to be fine," Kathy said. "The medicine should hold me for the next week or so." She tried to get up, but her legs wobbled a bit. "I got it," she said when Logan and Michelle both offered their hands. When she got her balance, Kathy walked out of the room.

"What do you think, Michelle?"

"Hmm," Michelle thought for a second. "I think that this is going to be an interesting vacation."

_Back with the Pack_

The sun was setting fast. After Bella's mesage, Jacob, Paul, and Sam followed the scent of the girls to north end of the river. _"Why would the girls be here?"_ Sam asked.

_Quil gave us Logan's scent. He had that smell down to a science,_ Jacob replied.

Right before Sam could reply, they saw a huge mansion over looking the lake and from as far as they were, they could see the oldest of the three girls coming out of the house.

_Later that Night_

Michelle went out for a walk, against Nick's advice, of course. She thought she could walk a bit without getting kidnapped. She wanted to give Logan a moment to talk some sense into her sister.

Kathy wasn't as easy to relax when she had one of her spells.

Michelle walked to the edge of the forest when she heard a snap. Her head whipped towards where she heard the sound. Her body turned itself all the way around with her conscious order.

A growl pierced the dark night, and a large brown animal came out of the brush. The _wolf _-Michelle didn't want to call it that,- came towards her. Behind it were two other ones, a large black one. He was almost as big as the brown one, and a grey one.

The girl opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. So, she did spun as fast she could and ran back to the house, but the wolves were faster. The big brown one was in front of her before she could run halfway towards the door. As Michelle stared into the eyes of the russet brown wolf, she felt the other two behind her.

The eyes of the big animal pierced hers. It walked slowly towards her, as if it wasn't trying to startle her. Her fear started to get the best of her and her legs began to shake. She was inwardly hoping by some rare shred of luck that the full moon would come tonight.

_Kathy's POV_

I got up off the bed from where Logan and I were sitting and talking. My insides were shaking like I was shivering. Coming from the outside was a loud growl. When I walked towards it and looked out, I saw that Michelle was being attacked by some kind of wild animal. I counted three huge animals. From my point of view, they were the size of horses, but their bodies were shaped like wolves.

My sister had two behind her and one looking at her straight in the face. The fear for my sister and the anger I was feeling caused my body to shake even more; I snapped.

I threw the window open and my roar pierced the night sky. Some weird cross between a roar and a howl escaped my lips as I have changed.

"Kathy!" I heard Logan cry from behind me. I didn't care if anyone heard me or saw me. No one was going to kill my sister; not on my watch.

I jumped out the window and onto the back of the brown wolf in front of Michelle. When I bit into his back, he let out a cry of pain.

He threw me off of him, and I landed on my feet. "Michelle, run!" I cried. When I saw my hands, I noticed that I wasn't completely changed. "Oh crap. Mom and dad are going to kill me," I groaned, but I couldn't let that stop me. The three monsters were coming towards me, as if I were their prey.

_Yeah, right_, I thought. I ran as fast I could into the forest, away from my sister and friend. _Ha, I lost them_, I thought to myself as I ran further into the forest, but oh was I wrong. They were right on my heels.

"Oh crap!" I ran faster. Somewhere there was water running so I followed it. There was a cliff coming so I prepared myself. As I got closer, the big wolf that I bit came closer to me. "Here goes nothing," I said to myself, and I jumped off the cliff into the lake. "Ahh!!"

My body hit the water, and as soon as my head broke the surface, I looked up to see if they were there. They weren't. After another minute of making sure I was in the clear, I swam along the cliff towards the house.

_Back with Michelle and Logan_

Logan watched Kathy bite the wolf that was coming towards Michelle. She waited until Kathy led the three of them into the forest to go outside. "Michelle, are you ok?"

Kathy's big sister was panting. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did you see those things?!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, I did. Holy crap! I thought Nick was going to come out here."

"I did too. Where is he? Sleeping?"

Logan nodded at her friend then looked towards the forest. "Is she going to be ok?"

Michelle followed Logan's line of sight. "She should be. Kathy is a force to be reckoned with when she is changed."

"But she wasn't. She was like half changed or something." Logan shook her head at the thought that something may have happened to Kathy.

"My sister is going to be fine," Michelle said, but on the inside, she was just as worried as Logan. "I know she will be."

_Back to Kathy_

Kathy's body was exhausted from swimming. As soon as she got on land, she collapsed from exhaustion. Her clothes were kind of ripped, and her teeth were a bit bloody. She didn't care though. All Kathy wanted was sleep and that's what she got. Her eyes sealed themselves and the darkness overtook her.

* * *

**Okay....you guys are probably thinking that Kathy is a shifter like Jacob and his pack. Well no she isn't. Good luck at figuring out what she is ;)**


	3. The Missing Piece

**Did you figure out what Kathy is yet? No? I'm surprised, I thought it would be simple. Oh well, looks like you need to read a bit more into the story ;) I still don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**

* * *

**It was six o'clock in the morning and the sun was starting to rise.

Edward didn't get a chance to talk to his family yesterday because they were all out hunting, but they were coming back some time today. "Bella, the others have to know about this. If something has changed within the pack, we need to be ready just in case something were to happen."

Bella put her face in her hands as she waited for the rest of the Cullen clan came home. Carlisle and Esme ran through the door in that very instance.

"Bella," Esme said warmly, "how are you?" She walked towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the bad liar said quickly. "Um, where's everyone else?"

Carlisle answered her from across the room. "We were racing them and won. They should be coming soon. Actually, I think I hear them now." He motioned her to look out of the huge window.

The human girl walked towards the window to see her "brothers" and "sisters" coming. If she didn't know the truth about the Cullens and didn't see it herself, she probably wouldn't have believed it. They were unnaturally fast, but they were going slow enough for Bella to catch what they all did.

Emmett ran straight across the lake and splashed the window. When he bounded through the back door, his pants were soaking wet. "Hey, everyone!" His voice boomed out. "Bella!" He called out as he saw his favorite little sister. He picked her up and gave her a great big bear hug without crushing her fragile human body.

"Emmett! I can't breath!" She said breathlessly, and he put her down.

Jasper was the next to come running out of the forest. Without stopping, he jumped in the air and flew across the lake. Usually, the Cullens could land without making a sound, but to be funny, Jasper slammed his fist into the ground and caused the forest to shake.

"I guess Mt. St. Helen's is starting to erupt again," he joked as he walked into the living space where his family was.

Alice and Rosalie were the last to come out of the forest. They decided to be smart and make there leap a little more graceful. At the same time, they both jump, spun in the air, and landed silently on the ground. The two sisters girl ran into the room.

When Rosalie saw Bella she wrinkled her nose a bit, but she didn't acknowledge her with words. "Ok, Edward, what was so important that you summoned us all here?" Rosalie asked.

The bronze-haired vampire raised an eyebrow at his blonde sister and read her mind. He laughed at what he found, but didn't comment on it. "Well, Rose, the reason I called you all here is because I think we may be experiencing some trouble with the wolf pack."

"What makes you think that?" Carlisle asked.

_Back with Logan and Michelle_

The two oldest girls stayed up all night waiting for Kathy to come home. Nick had to leave early so they were home alone.

They both had about 5 cups of coffee to stay awake, but there was still no sign of Kathy. The sun was starting to rise.

"Michelle, do you think something happened to her?" Logan said anxiously. She tried to draw a bit to get out her fear for Katherine's life, but couldn't even hold her pencil because her hand was shaking to badly.

The oldest of the three girls kept on staring out of the window into the forest. "I don't think so. I keep having this feeling like she is alive." She turned around to look at her best friend. "Logan, I'm scared too, but we've got to keep believing that she is going to be fine. We have no reason to believe that something happened to her. Kathy is a force to reckoned with when she is changed."

"But she was half-changed," Logan said. She shooked her head quickly. "You're right. We've just got to believe that everything is going to be fine."

Michelle turned back towards the window. Just then, a figure stumbled out of the brush into Michelle's line of sight. It was her sister. Michelle jumped out her seat and bolted out the door. "C'mon, Logan."

The two girls ran out of the front door towards the figure. It was Kathy.

Michelle grabbed her little sister's body just before she gave out from exhaustion. "Kathy, speak to me. Are you alright?"

Kathy sank to her knees so she didn't have to hold up her body weight anymore. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just give me a moment." She continued to gasp for air. She finally got enough air into her lungs to get her excitement out. "Holy crap. Did you see those things last night?! I swear, for a moment, I thought I was wolf's meat."

"Yeah, we saw them all right," Logan answered. "What I'm more concerned about is you. How the hell did you change last night, or should I say half-change?"

The young girl gained an ashamed look in her eyes. "I don't know," she whispered. "I really don't know. All I remember was seeing those things attack Michelle and I snapped. I guess that the fear for my sister's life was more potent than the potion, but not by much seeing as I only halfway changed." She shrugged.

Michelle's face was hard as she stared into the forest and thought through everything.

"Michelle?" Logan said softly. "What are you thinking?"

The girl kept quiet for another moment or so before speaking. "I'm not going to say that we need to go home, because I know you both don't want to. I think we should, but we won't. I think we can handle this, if, and only if, we take precautions. Like, no more wolf attacks." The all laughed at her sarcasm. "And we need to stay safe. I'm starting to think that there is something here that doesn't like us that much," she said even more sarcastically.

_Back with the Cullens_

All of the Cullens sat in silence as they processed what Edward and Bella just told them.

Carlisle broke the silence. "A female werewolf; are you quite sure, Edward?"

"Carlisle, her smell was strictly Quileute wolf." His nose wrinkled. "I'm sad to say that I would know that smell just as well as I know Bella's scent."

Emmett and Jasper both looked at their brother in shock, but before either of them could speak Edward continued. "Alice, help me out. Look for the girl and tell everyone that you can't see her."

"Alright," the little vampire chirped. Alice eyes glazed over as she looked for the "werewolf" girl. Her face went from focused to curious to startled to confused. When Alice came out of her reverie, she obtained a guilty look before looking at her family. "Umm," she looked at Edward.

He read her mind and became confused. "That's not possible, Alice."

"Oh hell! Don't start this again. Would you two mind letting the rest of us in the loop?" Emmett cried.

Alice and Edward both looked at Emmett. "Well, Emmett," Alice started, "I was just-" the little vampire was cut off by Edward.

"Alice saw her," Edward said in a monotone voice. "She saw Katherine."

"What?" Bella exclaimed as she jumped off of the couch. "That's not possible."

"I know," the bronzed-haired vampire said through his teeth. Edward looked up at his father and mentor for some kind of help.

Carlisle's face was stuck in a mused postion. He could've been carved from stone. After a moment or so, he finally moved. "I think it's time we get to the bottom of this."

_Back with the Wolf Pack_

Jacob was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what had happened last night. He didn't get an ounce of sleep with all of things going through his head.

"How is that possible? There is no such thing."

Quil and Embry, who were told everything when the guys got back from the run, were sitting back watching Jacob. "Dude, Jake," Embyr said, "relax man. You are gonna bust a vein."

Quil laughed. "Seriously, bro."

"Shut up," Jacob spat at them. The tall werewolf kept pacing back and forth. After a moment or so, Jacob relaxed and took a deep breath. He looked at his brothers with a sorry face. "I'm sorry guys. This whole female werewolf thing has got me going crazy."

Quil and Embry looked at eachother then looked back at Jacob. "Jacob," Quil said, "this has got us all going nuts. Look, this isn't just about you, Jake, it's about all of us. Our tribe. Our family. Our pack." Quil stopped his speech to take a breath. "We've got your back, man." The two boys smiled up at Jacob, and he smiled right back.

At that moment the three boy's heads snapped up. They all looked towards the path that leads to the Blacks' shed, and coming down was none other than Bella. Jacob and Quil both grinned widely while Embry just smirked at his two friends.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed as he shot up from where he was sitting. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and in the time it took you to blink he was in front of her. "Hey, Bella!" He picked her up and spun her around. His nose wrinkled as he put her down. "Ugh, you smell like a blood-sucker."

"Thanks, Jake, and it's nice to see you too," Bella snapped back.

"Bella," Quil purred as he and Embry walked towards them.

"Hello Quil," she blushed. "What's up, Embry?"

"Not much. How about you, Bella?"

"Nothing really either." She laughed a bit before looking up at Jacob. "I need to talk to you," she said softly.

His face became suddenly aware. "This is about the female, isn't it?" She nodded up at him. "We followed her scent and we found her. I have never seen anything like her, Bells. She could change almost as fast as any of us. It was incredible to see how fast she ran. She almost outran me." He shook his head incredulously. "We lost her though. She jumped off of the cliff and into the north river. We didn't find her after that."

"Wow," Bella said. "Jake, I don't think this girl is one of you."

"What makes you say that, Bells?"

"Alice," she saw his face get confused," you know, the Cullen girl that can see the future," she saw his face understand then continued, "can _see_ her. She can't see you though."

_Back to the Girls_

Nick came down the stairs to find the girls lounging in the living room. "Well you three seem well rested. How was your evening?"

"Interesting," Michelle answered for the three of them, and they all laughed.

Nick laughed with them before noticing something. "Oh wow. Kathy, you're bleeding."

Katherine looked at her arm to see that the cut she recieved as she was running away from the wolf was still bleeding. "Um, wow."

"How'd you get that?"

"I have no idea," she lied smoothly.

Logan's cousin smiled down at her. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. I'm gonna call a doctor to come make sure it's fine. Does that sound ok?"

"Sure," she smiled.

Nick picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Dr. Cullen, it's Nick." He stopped to hear the reply. "I'm doing quite well, thank you." He stopped again and laughed. "I am glad that your family is going so well." He stopped again to listen. "Actually, the reason I called is because my cousin is in town with her two friends, and one of her friends has got a deep cut on her arm, so I was wondering if you could come over to look at it." He stopped to breathe. "I would take her to the hospital, but I'm late for work, and I can't drop her off." He listened for the doctor's reply. "Thanks, Carlisle. I owe you one." He laughed at something. "Ok, that works. All right. Bye." He hung up the phone, and looked Kathy. "He should be here soon."


	4. Footsteps in the Sand

**Wow! Things have been so crazy lately. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I still don't own squat.**

* * *

_At the Cullen's House_

Carlisle put his phone in his pocket and turned towards his family. "I've got to go take care of this. I'll be right back." The golden haired, nephilim-looking doctor ran upstairs to get his bag. "I will see you all later." He kissed Esme and left.

_Back with the girls_

Kathy, Logan, and Michelle stayed in the living room long after Nick left for work. The three girls's hearts were running at a fast pace as they all wondered what the doctor would make of Kathy's rather large gash. The tick-tock of the clock didn't help the girls to relax any.

Michelle finally couldn't take sitting down anymore. She got up and started to pace a bit. "When is this doctor getting here?" At that very moment, a knock on the door made the girls' hearts stop. "Speak of the devil," Michelle whispered.

"Or one of his angels," Kathy said as her sister walked away to open the door.

That sentence couldn't have been made the situation more ironic as Michelle opened the door to reveal the face of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. If there were angels on this earth, he would definitely qualify as one.

"Hello," the doctor said in a silky voice that almost caused Michelle to blush.

"Can I assume correctly that you are the doctor?" Michelle asked cautiously.

"Well, that's debatable," he said with a smile. "Do I look like I'm delivering a pizza?"

Kathy and Logan looked at eachother with confused faces and then looked back at Michelle and the man. "Uhh, no," Michelle said.

The golden-haired man laughed a chime that sounded like it belonged to angels. "Then I am definitely the doctor," he smiled at her again and walked into the house. As he walked past her, Michelle looked out to notice that there wasn't a car in the driveway. _Did he get a ride here?_ She thought. _Hmm..._ "Now, Nick said that there was someone with a gash on their arm. Hmm," he looked over at both Logan and Kathy. He then locked his eyes on the younger Hispanic girl. "Can I assume correctly that you are the patient?"

"Yes, sir," the girl said quietly.

"What's your name?" He asked thoughtfully as he opened his bag to begin his examination.

"Kathy," she said. The girl pulled her arm inside her hoodie.

While his back was still to her, Dr. Cullen smiled. "Katherine, I can't examine your arm if it's inside your hoodie."

Michelle and Logan looked at eachother with faces that said, _"What the heck?"_

Kathy pulled off her hoodie to show the doctor her arm. Despite the torniquet that Nick put on her arm, the gash continued to bleed. After the doctor examined the cut, he whistled. "Wow, Kathy, what did you do, get in a fight with a bear?"

"You're close," she said with a smile. Michelle made a face at her sister. Kathy chuckled and continued. "Actually, I really don't know how I got it."

"Hmm," the doctor mused. As the doctor began to work, Michelle continued to watch him. There was something about the doctor that made him different than most people. She was good at reading people, but she couldn't her finger on this one. There was just something not right about Dr. Cullen.

Surprisingly, it took the doctor fifteen to twenty minuted to fix up Kathy's arm. "Well, that is everything." He smiled at all three of the girls. "It was nice meeting you all. Good bye," he said as he walked out the door.

_Back with Bella and the wolves_

Embry, Jacob, and Quil all looked in shock as they tried to make sense of all of this. Embry was the first to break the silence, "Alright, if this girl isn't one of us, then what is she? She looked like a giant wolf, just like the rest of us."

Bella shrugged. " I don't know what to tell you guys."

Jacob got up from his seat and walked towards the door. "Okay, I'm sick of this not making any sense. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He walked out of the garage.

_Back with the Girls_

Kathy, Michelle, and Logan sat there for a moment or so after the doctor left. "What was that?" Kathy said in shock.

"I have no idea, but that dude did not look human," Michelle said.

Logan nodded in agreement. "Hey, we have the whole afternoon ahead of us. Do you guys want to go hiking?"

The two Hispanic girls chorused, "Yeah!"

_Back with Carlisle_

As soon as the door slammed behind him, Carlisle disappeared up a hill. He stopped behind a tree to listen to the girls."What was that?" He heard Katherine say.

"I have no idea, but that dude did not look human," Michelle replied to her sister. Carlisle chuckled at her comment. She was very observant.

Logan finally entered the conversation. "Hey, we have the whole afternoon ahead of us. Do you guys want to go hiking?" Carlisle widened his eyes at this. He heard the two sisters say, "Yeah," and with that, the girls jumped off of their seats to get ready for the hiking trip.

He took that as his cue to head back to the house.

Carlisle got home faster than you could blink. As he entered the house, his entire family gazed up to look at him.

"Carlisle?" Jasper said as he sense Carlisle's apprehension.

Edward got up from the couch and walked towards his father. "What is it Carlisle?" The bronze-haired Cullen boy read his father's mind. "Oh the irony," he said under his breath. "Carlisle's met the girls."

All of the Cullen children raised their eyebrows.

"Well, Edward, she isn't Quileute, but there is something a bit off about her blood. It smelled very different than any other human." He took a deep breath for continuing. "There was something a bit different about their friend Logan, too, but I think she is anemic."

Edward, Alice, nor any of the others relaxed. Bella opened her mouth speak, but Carlisle beat her too it. "But, I did pick up something on her. It was the Quileute's scent. It wasn't in her blood, but it was all over her skin. I couldn't understand it all."

"Actually, I can explain that one Carlisle," Bella broke into the conversation.

"Bella?" Edward said.

She shrugged up at him. "Jacob and some of his brothers went searching for her some time last night, and they chased her off into the forest, _while_ she in her wolf form."

"That makes no sense though," Rosalie said, "if she isn't a Quileute, then she can't shift on will. If she changed last night, when there wasn't a full moon, that takes out the werewolf theory too."

Emmett spoke up, "This is making no damn sense. I say we capture the girl and question her."

"Emmett, son, we can't do that. She may not be completely human, but she is still part human and she is here on vacation with her two human friends. If we capture her, they are going to call the police, and that would create a messy situation."

"Then why can't we just leave the situation alone then?" Jasper asked. "I mean, we have come to the conclusion that she isn't one of those mongrels, so why can't we just leave her alone to enjoy the rest of her vacation?"

"Jazz, proves a good point, "Esme said.

"It would seem best,"Alice chirped.

Edward let out a breath before speaking. "We can back off just a bit, but we may want to continue to keep an eye on this female. She may not be a Quileute, but the Quileutes are keeping an eye on her. If they continue to watch her, they may have to do something that may require compromising the treaty."

_Back With the Girls_

Michelle, Kathy, and Logan hiked up a mountain for about an hour before resting a bit. The three girls drank some water and enjoyed the scenery when a breeze came by. An intoxicating smell surrounded the three of them.

"What's that smell?" Kathy said, inhaling the air.

Her sister took in a long, deep breath before answering. "I don't know, but it smells incredible," she sighed.

For about 10 minutes, the girls just sat there and enjoyed the smell. Finally, Logan took a minute to look at their surroundings; then she broke the silence. "Do you girls have any idea if we are still in America?" She laughed.

"I think we may be close to the Canadian border," Kathy said.

At that moment, Logan got up to run up the path a bit. "C'mon, y'all!" She called back.

Just then, when Kathy and Michelle were about to run after their friend, they heard a growl from the other path. The three girls looked over to see a large bear running towards them. They couldn't tell where the bear was heading until it made it's final turn. It was going to go after Logan. "Ahh!" She screamed and ran. The bear went right after her.

"Logan!" Michelle and Kathy screamed and went after them.

Farther up the path,as she was running onto the field, Logan tripped on a root. As she tried to get up, she flipped over to see where the bear was, but as she tried to stand, the bear stepped on her chesst and pressed her down. The animal roared in her face, and all she saw were those razor-sharp blades that the bear called teeth.

Logan knew that her time had come. She braced for impact as the bear's mouth came closer to her face. That's when she started to see everything in slow motion. Another roar came from her left.

_Oh crap_, she thought, _another one has come to fight for my scraps. _As quickly as the pressure was on her, it was gone. She rolled onto her side to see the bear about 25 feet away from her._ What the_-?

The bear was up on it's feet roaring at, what it seemed to Logan, nothing. The bear kept spinning. _What was it fighting against?_ She wondered.

The young girl heard her two best friends scream for her, but she kept all of her attention on the "fight" that was ensueing in front of her. It looked like the bear was fighting something that only it could see, but she could hear it just fine.

Then, at one moment, Logan think she may have caught a glimpse of what was fighting the bear. It looked like...like...a man? That was impossible. As fast as she thought she saw it, the "man" disappeared, and the bear appeared to be fighting itself again.

Everything continued to seem weird for Logan as she was swept off of the ground from where she was sitting. She was being carried by someone. She thought it was...an angel? Logan heard the angel shout something...

* * *

**Okay guys...I'm wondering if I should delete this story...your comments will stop me...**


	5. It's Time to Catch Up

Here is the next chapter. I am SOOOO sorry. I still don't own any of this...

* * *

Logan continued to force herself to breathe along with forcing herself to keep her eyes open. She kept her eyes focused on the angel that was carrying her. She thought she heard it say something. It was something along the lines of, "What was I supposed to do, Emmett?"

The little North Carolina girl was confused. Then she heard another voice. It sounded like it said, "She wasn't dying; you could've left her!"

"I'm not going to argue with you," Logan heard the first voice say.

After the first voice was finished speaking, she thought she faintly heard her name being called. It was too faint to tell whether she was imagining it or if someone was truly calling her name.

She was starting to think straight, and when she finally got some of her senses back, she turned her head over to see that she wasn't flying. She was floating about 4, maybe 5, feet off of the ground. She turned her head back up to get a good look at what was carrying her; it was a girl, and she had to say girl because she couldn't be any older than she was. When she turned her head to the side, she saw a white somewhat Victorian style house coming at her very fast.

As fast as she was picked up, Logan was put back down on a couch. Her head continued to spin from the vertigo.

"What the hell were you thinking, Alice?"

Logan jolted into her senses as she heard a door slam so hard that it could have quite possibly broken.

"What was I supposed to do, Emmett?" Logan heard a little pixie voice chirp, angrily.

"You heard what Edward said, little sister," he said degradingly, "And Carlisle. You could've left her."

"Emmett, that bear stepped on her chest. If she couldn't breath, she would've either died out there or another bear would've come and eaten her as soon as we left.

"Actually," Logan broke into the argument. She coughed, then spoke again. "I'm fine. My chest hurts just slightly, but I can breathe just fine."

"See, there you go, Alice. Now, let's get her out of here before Edward gets here and burns our bodies."

"Emmett!" Alice said too fast for Logan to hear.

The big vampire thought over what he had just said. "Crap," he said through his teeth.

Logan stared at the two other people in the room. She ran over Emmett's last words in her head, but couldn't come up with something that made sense. "You two aren't human, are you?"

_Back With the WolfPack (Their Version of what just happened with Logan)_

The pack stalked the three girls to the border. The path that the girls were walking on was directly on the line of the treaty.

_Quil, be careful_, Jacob thought. _Two of the bloodsuckers are hunting over in this area. We've got to be careful. _

_Gotcha, Jake,_ Quil answered.

Just then, Embry ran up behind the two brothers. _Guys! The blood suckers just took off running towards the field._

_What does that have to do with anything, Em?_ Jake thought.

_I took a look from at the top of the hill. A bear is running straight this way, right towards- _his thoughts were cut off. They were cut off by a roar and a scream.

"Logan!" They heard Michelle and Kathy scream and go after the bear and Logan.

_C'mon guys! _Jake said.

The three wolves stopped on some boulders over looking the scene. A bear had Logan pinned to the ground, and as soon as it had her pinned, it was thrown off of her.

Vampire.

_Jacob's POV_

Embry, Quil, and I stood on the boulders watching everything play out. Logan continued to lay in the grass, watching the bear spin around. I guess to her, it looked like the bear was just plain stupid. It was the black-haired Cullen fighting the bear.

_Jake_, Embry called me.

He pointed my attention to Kathy running after Logan with her sister.

"Kathy, don't!" I heard her sister say to her.

"I've got to do something to help her, and if I change, maybe I can help."

I looked up to see the little Cullen girl running toward her brother. She turned her head and saw Logan laying on the ground. Logan's breathing was a bit off; she was weak. Maybe the bloodsucker was looking for a free meal.

Alice, I think her name was, changed her aim and ran towards Logan.

My two brothers and I raised our eye brows at what was about to happen. It happened all in slow motion. The Cullen girl picked Logan up and took off running.

The big Cullen, Emmett, saw his sister with Logan. He seemed shocked at what she was doing. He snapped the bear's neck really quick and followed after his sister.

"What are you thinking, Alice?" We heard him yell too fast for any human ears to hear.

Michelle and Kathy ran to the center of the field where they last saw Logan laying. All they found was a dead bear.

"What the-?" Michelle incredulously.

Kathy sniffed that air around the dead animal. "Michelle, you smell that? It's the tasty smell that we smelled earlier." She continued to look around and stared towards the east side of the valley. "Logan!" She shouted. She began to pull off her shirt, but my brothers and I got to them before she could.

Embry grabbed her sister, and I grabbed the wolf girl. _Let's go! _I said, and we all took off running, in our human form, of course.

The girls knew they were being held by something very strong. The oldest one, Michelle, was struggling in Embry's arms. "Kathy, change!" She managed to get out.

I was so distracted by what her sister said that I momentarily forgot that Kathy was in my arms. She bit me as hard as she could, which did basically nothing, and began to struggle even more in my arms. Somehow, she managed to slip out of my arms. Kathy rolled down the hill that we were running up.

_Kathy's POV_

I broke free from whatever had me in it's arms. I was quite surprised at myself. I usually pay attention to my surroundings, but I guess I was so focused on getting myself free that I completely disregarded it.

After rolling down the hill and getting my balance back, I changed into my wolf formed. There were two options before me: go look for Logan or go after my sister. Family instinct then hit me. I had to go after my sister.

"I'm sorry, Logan", I said under my breath as I began to run after them.

_Logan's POV_

"You two aren't human, are you?" I asked them. I think I already knew the answer to it though.

"Of course we are human," the tall boy said to me. Emmett, I heard his sister call him that, spoke to me as if I were stupid. I may be a natural blonde, but I am not stupid.

I raised my eye brow at the both of them.

On my left, someone barged through the door. "Hey, Emmett, I-," the blonde man stopped and stared at me.

"Hi," I said sheepishly.

"Emmett," the man said, "what is this?"

"Jazz," the short, pixie-like girl named Alice started, "this isn't Emmett's fault. This one is on me," she explained.

"Alice, I love you, and I am going to say this as nicely as I can: You're dead."

She smiled at him like she had a secret.

"Not funny, Alice," he chuckled through his teeth.

The three of them began to argue. That was my breaking point. I jumped up on the couch. "Hey!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Alice, Emmett, and the blonde that they called Jazz all stopped their arguing to stare incredulously at me.

Jazz raised his eye brow at me. All of sudden, I felt seemingly calm. "Edward didn't say that you were so feisty," he said with a hint of a southern accent.

I raised both my eye brows. "Edward? As in: tall, lean guy with bronze hair, that needs a tan, and has a petite brunette attached to his side?"

Jazz walked towards, but still kept a good distance between us. He gave me a long look in my eye. "She knows more than we thought," he said to his brother and sister.

* * *

**Comments PLEASE!**


End file.
